GMA Network
GMA Network (Global Media Arts or simply GMA) is a major national commercial broadcast television and radio network in the Philippines. GMA Network is the flagship property of publicly traded GMA Network Inc. Its first broadcast on television was on October 29, 1961, GMA Network (formerly known as RBS TV Channel 7, GMA Radio-Television Arts then GMA Rainbow Satellite Network) is commonly signified to as the "Kapuso Network" in reference to the outline of the company’s logo. It has also been called the “Christian Network” which refers to the apparent programming during the tenure of the new management, which took over in 1974. It is headquartered in the GMA Network Center in Quezon City and its transmitter, Tower of Power is located at Tandang Sora Avenue, Barangay Culiat also in Quezon City. The original meaning of the GMA acronym was Greater Manila Area, referring to the initial coverage area of the station. As the network expanded it changed into Global Media Arts. GMA's flagship television station is DZBB-TV which carries VHF Channel 7 (Analog broadcast) and UHF Channel 15 (Digital broadcast). The network has 4 originating stations and 48 relay stations nationwide. Its programming is also available outside the Philippines through GMA Pinoy TV, GMA Life TV and GMA News TV International. Original programming Newscasts * The 11:30 Report * Flash Report * Flash Report Special Edition * Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco * GMA Balita * GMA Evening Report * GMA Headline News * GMA Morning News Live * GMA Network News * GMA News Digest * GMA News Live * GMA News Roundup * GMA Saturday/Sunday Report * GMA Weekend Report * Kape at Balita * Mornings @ GMA * News at Seven * The News with Uncle Bob * The World Today Drama ;Series * Kasangga * Mga Alagad ni Kalantiao * Regal Shockers * Sa Dako Pa Roon * TEXT (The Extreme Team) * Walang Kukurap ;Anthologies * Alamat * Ambus Modus * Bingit * Campus Romance * Case Solved * Chat Silayan Drama Studio * Claudine * Coney Reyes-Mumar Drama Studio * Daisy Siete * Dear Friend * Dear Mikee * Elemento * Gabi ng Lagim * GMA Drama Studio Presents * GMA Love Stories * GMA Mini-Series * GMA Presents: Alice * GMA Telesine Specials * GMA True Stories * Hoooo U? * Kahapon Lamang * Kahit Na Magtiis * Kakabakaba * Kakabakaba: Adventures * Kakabaka-boo * Karelasyon * Katha * Katha-katha * Kumander Toothpick * Larawan: A Special Drama Engagement * Lihim ng Gabi * Love Bug * Lovingly Yours * Lovingly Yours, Helen * Ang Mahiwagang Baul * Magic Kamison * Magpakailanman * May Himala * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang * Mikee * Modern Romance sa Telebisyon * Mother Studio Presents * Nagmamahal, Manay Gina * Obra * One Day Isang Araw * Pira-pirasong Pangarap * Regal Romance * Seasons of Love * Spooky Nights * SRO Cinemaserye * Tanghalan * True Confessions ng mga Bituin * Usapang Real Love * Viva Spotlight * Wagas Variety * Aawitan Kita * Ariel con Tina * Best Frends * The Bob Stewart Show * Comedy Bar * Concert at the Park * D.A.T.S * Dancetime with Chito * Discorama * Diz Iz It! * Full House Tonight * GMA Supershow * Gwapings Live! * Jamming * Katuwaan sa Siyete * A Little Night of Music * Lunch Break * Lunch Date * Magandang Gabi * Marian * Next * Noontime Matinee * Party Pilipinas * The Penthouse Live! * The Penthouse Party * Penthouse Seven * Pilita and Eddie * R.S.V.P. * Sapak na Sapak Talaga! * Shades * Silver Germs * Songbird * SOP * SOP Gigsters * Special Engagement * SST: Salo-Salo Together * StarStruck: Stage 1 Live! * StarStruck Stage 1: The Starstruck Playhouse * Student Canteen * Studio 7 * Sunday All Stars * That's Entertainment * Toppstar TV * Uncle Bob and Friends * Vilma * Vilma Tonight: A Limited Engagement * Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman * Zsa Zsa: A Limited Engagement Comedy * 1 for 3 * A1 Ko Sa 'Yo * Alex & Amie * All Together Now * Andres de Saya * Ang Yaman ni Lola * Ariel con Tina * Bahay Mo Ba 'To? * Baltic & Co * Beh Bote Nga * Betty and the Beast * Bilibitornot * Billy Bilyonaryo 1 * Bitoy's Adventures in Bilibkaba? * Bitoy's Funniest Videos * Bitoy's World * Boys Nxt Door * Bubble Gang Jr. * Cafeteria Aroma * Camera Café * Camera Café Special * Celebrity Turns with Junee and Lani * Comedy Bar * Comedy Central Market * Conan, My Beautician * Cool Center * D' Lookalayks in Puno't Bunga 1 * Daboy en Da Girl * Daddy Di Do Du * Eskwelahang Munti * Family 3 + 1 * Ful Haus * Gillage People * Hay, Bahay! * Haybol Rambol * Hiwalay Kung Hiwalay Daw * Hokus Pokus * HP: Ibang Level Na! * HP: To the Highest Level Na! * Ibang Klase * Idol Ko si Kap * Ismol Family * JejeMom * Joey's Quirky World * Jologs Guide * Juan Tamad * Jungle TV * Just Joking * Kate en Boogie * Kaya ng Powers * Kiss Muna * Kool Ka Lang * Kwentong Kutsero * Laff En Roll: Level Up! * Lagot Ka, Isusumbong Kita * Masquerade * Mikee Forever * Mixed N.U.T.S. (Numero Unong Terrific Show!) 1 * MU * Naks! * Nuts Entertainment * Ober Da Bakod 1 * Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! * Ooops! * Outrageous and Courageous * Pamilya Bato-Balani * Pandakekoks * Pepito Manaloto * Prinsipe Abante * Rated PangBayan: Pugad Baboy sa TV * Sabado Badoo * Sa 'Di Mo Pami * Sa Kabilang Ibayo * Sikat Family * Show Me Da Manny * Si Manoy at si Mokong * Si Tsong, Si Tsang * Super Klenk * Talagang Ganyan * Tsuperhero * Toynk (Hulog ng Langit) * Tweets for My Sweet * U.F.O.: Urbano, Felissa & Others * Vampire ang Daddy Ko * Walang Kukurap * Who's Your Daddy Now? * Wow Hayop Talk * All About You * Ariel con Tina * Basta Every Day Happy * Brunch with Bing and Michelle * Celebrity Turns with Junee and Lani * CelebriTV * Channel S * Chika Minute Explosive * Cool Center * D! Day * Daigdig ng mga Artista sa Telebisyon * Dream Home * ETChing: Entertainment Today with Lyn Ching * Extra Showbiz * Eye to Eye * Eye to Eye Special Edition * Face to Face * Geebees Sine TV Balita * Good Morning Showbiz * H.O.T. TV: Hindi Ordinaryong Tsismis * Inday Heart to Heart * Inside Showbiz * Katok Mga Misis! * The Kris Aquino Show * Late Night with June & Johnny * The Lolas' Beautiful Show * Love ni Mister, Love ni Misis * Love Hotline * Maiba Naman * Martin After Dark * Mel & Joey * Mommy Diary * Movie Go Round * Movie Magazine * Movie Patrol * Ms. D! * Ms. Ellaneous * Not So Late Night with Edu * On the Spot * Para sa 'Yo ang Laban na Ito * Pare & Pare * Partners Mel and Jay * Partners with Mel Tiangco * Pass the Mike with JQ and Willie * PG (Parents Guide) * Pinoy Idol Extra * Profiles of Power * The Rafael Yabut Show * Real People * The Ryzza Mae Show * S-Files * Sarap Diva * SST Talk Show * See True * Show & Tell * Showbiz Central * Showbiz Stripped * SiS * Star Box * StarStruck Shoutout * Startalk * Stop, Look & Listen * Survivor Philippines Exclusive * Teen Talk * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. * The Tim Yap Show * TJ sa GMA * Two for the Road * Yan ang Morning! Reality * Amazing Cooking Kids * Click Barkada Hunt * Extra Challenge * Follow Your Heart * The Great Globe Adventure * HP: Ibang Level Na! * HP: To the Highest Level Na! * Kitchen Superstar * Kung Ako Ikaw * Mind Master * Ang Pagbabago * Puso ng Pasko: Artista Challenge * Road Trip * Survivor Philippines * Survivor Philippines Exclusive * Wag Kukurap * What Went Wrong? * World Records * Ang Yaman ni Lola ;Talent based * 30 Days * Anak Ko Yan! * Are You the Next Big Star? * Asia's Next Top Model * Bet ng Bayan * Bitoy's Showwwtime * Celebrity Duets: Philippine Edition * Coca-Cola's Ride to Fame: Yes to Your Dreams! * Danz Showdown * I-Shine Talent Camp * #Like * Lip Sync Battle Philippines * Move: The Search for Billy Crawford's Pinoy Dancers * Pasikatan sa Siete * Pinoy Idol * Pinoy Pop Superstar * Pinoy Records * Protégé * Search for a Star * StarStruck Kids * Superstar Duets * Tanghalan ng Kampeon * To the Top Game * Alaska Mini-Programa * All Star K! * All Star Videoke * Ang Say Mo... Mahalaga! * Asar Talo Lahat Panalo! * BandaOke * Bossing & Ai * Bonakid Pre-School: Ready Set Laban! * Celebrity Bluff * Da Big Show * Date a Star * Digital LG Quiz * Don't Lose the Money * Family Bible Quiz Show * Family Feud * GoBingo * Golympics * Hole in the Wall * Ito na Kami * Jungle TV * Just for Fun * Kakasa Ka Ba sa Grade 5? * Korek na Korek Ka Dyan! * Laff, Camera, Action! * Manny Many Prizes * My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad * Pabuenas sa Siete * People vs. the Stars * Picture! Picture! * PLDT Playtym * Power of 10 Philippine Edition * Ready, Txt, Go * Sounds Family * Stop, Look & Listen * Suerte sa Siete * Super Banks * Super Games * Swerteng-Swerte sa Siyete: Press It, Win It! * Swerteng-Swerte sa Siyete: Spin It, Win It! * Swerteng-Swerte sa Siyete: Win Mo Kapuso! * Take Me Out * Takeshi's Castle * Text Game Show * Tok! Tok! Tok! Isang Milyon Pasok * Txter's V * Wachamakulit * Whammy! Push Your Luck * Who Knows That? * Wipeout: Matira Matibay Documentary / magazine * Anatomy of a Disaster * Brigada Siete * Case Unclosed * Che Che Lazaro Presents * Emergency * Extra Extra * Extra Ordinaryo * Face the Nation * Firing Line * Flashbook * The Global Filipino * Gusto Kong Maging Pangulo! * Interaction * Jessica Soho Reports * Lakas Magsasaka * Liberty Live with Joe Taruc * Liberty on TV * Magnegosyo * Misteryo * Negosiete: Mag-Aral sa GMA * OFW Diaries * Out! * Out of Control * PG (Parents Guide) * The Probe Team * The Probe Team Documentaries * Profiles of Power * Powerhouse * Real People * Rescue * Sanib Puwersa * Sine Totoo * Someone's on Your Side * Velez This Week * Veritas Monitors * Weekend with Velez * World View Presents * * The Pandemic Scare * * Si Barrack At Si Juan * * Sulyap Sa Likod Ng Abaya * * Think Positive ;Travelogue * Born Impact: Born to Be Wild Weekend Edition * Embassy Features * Extra Trip * Pinoy Abroad * Pinoy Adventures * Pinoy Meets World * Travel Time * Visions 1990 Public affairs * Adyenda * At Your Service * Business Today * Compañero y Compañera * Debate with Mare at Pare * Diyos at Bayan * Good Morning Asia * Issues and Answers * Palaban * Public Life with Randy David * Straight from the Shoulder * Tapatan with Jay Sonza * Viewpoint ;Philippine election coverage * Bio Data * Biyaheng Totoo * Isang Tanong * * Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Presidential Forum * * Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Senatorial Forum * * Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Vice Presidential Forum * Kandidato * Paninindigan * Philippine Agenda * Votebook * Wanted: President * * Wanted: Congressman * * Wanted: Governor * * Wanted: Mayor * * Wanted: Senator Informative * 3R * 5 and Up * 100% Pinoy! * 1896 Kalayaan * Agrisiete * All About You * Art Angel * Art is-Kool * Batang Batibot * Batang Bibbo! * Batibot * Biyaheng NamNam * Bonamine Kontra-Biyahilo Traffic Update * Bulilit * Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master * Chikiting Patrol * Cooking with the Stars * Eateria * Embassy Features * Everyday Easy * Extra Porma * Extra Income * Family Bible Quiz Show * Gameplan * Hanep Buhay * Happy Land * Home Foodie * Istayl Naton * Jollitown * The Jollitown Kids Show * Ka-Blog! * Kap's Amazing Stories * Kap's Amazing Stories Kids Edition * Kay Susan Tayo! * Koko Kwik Kwak * Lakas Magsasaka * Lovely Day * Lucky Me Namnam Dear Bossing * Magnegosyo * Masquerade * Mobile Kusina * Modess Traffic Update * Mommy Diary * My Chubby World * Nay-1-1 * Negosiete: Mag-Aral sa GMA * OC to the Max * Out! * Outrageous and Courageous * Pet Ko! * PG (Parents Guide) * Pinoy Idol Extra * Pinoy Records * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * RoadBeat: Total Traffic Updates * Sabadabadog! * Sunnyville * Tipong Pinoy * Tropang Potchi * Uncle Bob's Lucky 7 Club * Watta Job * World Records * Yan ang Bata * Yan si Mommy * Zooperstars Religious * The 700 Club Asia * Cathedral of Praise with David Sumrall * Christ is the Answer * Ecclesia In Asia: Ang Misa * The Essential Christ * Family Bible Quiz Show * Family TV Mass * Gideon 300 * Guidelines with Dr. Harold J. Sala * Heartbeat * INC on GMA: Gabay sa Mabuting Asal * In Touch with Charles Stanley * Jesus the Healer * Jesus Miracle Crusade Ministry * John Osteen * Midnight Prayer Helps * Lifegiver * Light Up * One Cubed * Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo * Philippines for Jesus Presents * PJM Forum * The Pulpit of Christ * The Rev. Ernest Angley Hour * Robert Schuller * Tinig sa Itaas * Voice in the Wilderness * Word of Hope * The World Tomorrow Film and special presentation * Aliwan sa GMA * American Movies * Asian Horror Stories * The Best of Late Night Specials * Cinemax * Early, Early Movies * Early Viva Movies * FPJ sa GMA * Friday Night Movie '' * ''Full-Length Movie * GMA Blockbusters: Weekday Edition * GMA Gems * GMA Motion Pictures * GMA Presents * GMA SineBabad * GMA Sinehan * GMA Special, Specials * GMA Sunday Specials * GMA's Best (1993-2003) * Kapuso Primetime Cinema * Kapuso Sine Klasika * Kapuso Sine Specials * Late Nite Action * Marvelous Golden Movies * Merry Monday Specials * Midnight Horror Stories * Midnight Theater * Mighty Good Movies, Too * MVP: Monday Viva Presentations * Our Wednesday Special * Pinoy Blockbusters * Primetime Tuesday * Rainbow Cinema * Romance Theatre * Sabado Horror Night * Saturday Matinee * Saturday Powerhouse Specials * Sine Espesyal * Sine Siyete * Sinemax * Sineng Pinoy * Sining Siete * Tagalog Movies * Sunday Limited Engagement * Sunday Night Movie * Sunday Night Special * Tagalog Movies * Tanghalan * Teenage Suicide * Tuesday Super Specials * Viva Box Office Hits * Viva Sinerama * Wide Awake Movies * The Wonderful World of Disney * Your Favorite Movie Others * Kwentong Kutsero * Movies to Watch * RoadBeat: Total Traffic Updates * SMC's Dayriser * Txtube * Visions 1990 ;Music videos * Campus Video * Music Video Features * One Cubed ;Teleshopping * EZ Shop * Metro TV Shopping * Shop TV * TV Shopper Regional programming * 24 Oras Amianan * 24 Oras Bikol * 24 Oras Central Visayas * 24 Oras Davao * 24 Oras Ilokano * 24 Oras North Central Luzon * 24 Oras Northern Mindanao * 24 Oras Southern Mindanao * 24 Oras Western Visayas * The Amianan Agenda * Araguy * Arangkada * Balitang Ilokano * Baretang Bikol * Bongga! * Buena Mano Balita * Coffee with Us * Eat Na Ta! - GMA 7 Cebu * GMA Musicale - GMA 7 Cebu * GMA News Cebu * Ha! Ha! Hayop - GMA 10 Dagupan * The Ilonggo Agenda * Ikaw ug Ako * Istayl Naton * Isyu Ngayon * * Isyu Ngayon North Central Luzon * * Isyu Ngonian Bicolandia * * Isyu Subong Ilonggo * * Isyu Subong Negrense * * Isyu Karon Central Visayas * * Isyu Karon Northern Mindanao * * Isyu Karon Soccsksargen * * Isyu Karon Southern Mindanao * * Isyu Mindanao * Isyu ug Istorya * Kuyaw! * Let's Fiesta * Mga Balita sa Kilum-Kilum * The Mindanao Agenda * News at Seven Cebu * News at Seven Davao * GMA News Digest Cebu * Oi! * OMG! featuring Caramba - GMA 10 Dagupan * People, Events and Places * PNB Newscast Zamboanga * Primera Balita * Ratsada * Ratsada 24 Oras * Singgit Davao * Testigo * Testigo Northern Mindanao * Una Ka BAI * The Visayan Agenda * Visita Iglesia Acquired programming Newscasts * Hard Copy * NBC Nightly News Drama American * 21 Jump Street * 77 Sunset Strip * 240-Robert * The A-Team * Aaron's Way * Alien Nation * The All New Mission Impossible * Batman * Beauty and the Beast * Ben Casey * Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince * Bourbon Street Beat * Broken Arrow * Bronco * Buck James * Cade's County * Cagney & Lacey * Chase * Charlie's Angels * Chicago Story * China Beach * CHiPS * Cimarron City * The Colbys * Colt .45 * Combat! * Coronado 9 * Crossbow * Daktari * Dallas * Daniel Boone * Days of Our Lives * Dear Detective * Desilu Playhouse * Dog and Cat * Dynasty * Eerie, Indiana * Eight Is Enough * Eischied * Emerald Point N.A.S. * The Equalizer * Falcon Crest * The Fall Guy * Fantasy Island * The Far Pavilions * Finder of Lost Loves * Flying High * Fortune Dane * Frank's Place * Fury * Gabriel's Fire * Glitter * The Greatest American Hero * Gunslinger * Gunsmoke * The Halls of Ivy * Hell Town * High Mountain Rangers * Highway Patrol * Highway to Heaven * Hill Street Blues * Hooperman * Hotel * Houston Knights * I-Spy * In the Heat of the Night * The Islanders * J.J. Starbuck * Jake and the Fatman * Jenny's War * King's Crossing * Knight Rider * Knots Landing * Lady Blue * Lancer * Lassie * Last Days of Patton * Law & Order * Leg Work * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp * Little House: A New Beginning * Little House on the Prairie * The Lone Ranger * Lost in Space * Lou Grant * The Love Boat * M* A* S* H * MacGruder and Loud * The Magical World of Disney * Magnum, P.I. * Man from Atlantis * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * Matlock * Maverick * Maya * Miami Vice * Misfits of Science * Mission: Impossible * Mousercise * Mr. Horn * Mr. Lucky * Mr. Tofu * Murder, She Wrote * The New Lassie * Ohara * The Oldest Rookie * Our Family Honor * Our House * Outlaws * Outrageous and Courageous * Overland Trail * P.S. I Luv U * Palace Guard * Paris * The Persuaders * Planet of the Apes * Presto-to-Presto * Pretty Charm * Quincy, M.E. * Rage of Angels * Reflex Action * Remington Steele * Renegade * The Restless Gun * The Rifleman * Riptide * The Rookies * Sable * Saints and Sinners * Santa Barbara * Scarecrow and Mrs. King * The Shannara Chronicles * Sidekicks * Silk Stalkings * Something Is Out There * Sonny Spoon * Spenser: For Hire * Spies * St. Elsewhere * Star Trek: The Original Series * Starsky and Hutch * Stingray * Street Hawk * Sugarfoot * Surfside 6 * Sweet Valley High * Tales of the Gold Monkey * Tequila and Bonetti * The Texan * T. J. Hooker * Tour of Duty * Trapper John, M.D. * True Blue * Tucker's Witch * Under Cover * The Untouchables * V: The Final Battle * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * Walker Texas Ranger * Wagon Train * Werewolf * Wiseguy * A Year in the Life * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles * The Young Riders Australian * A Dangerous Life * Alien Surf Girls * H2O: Just Add Water * Mako Mermaids * Target Argentinean * Kachorra * Lalola * Monica Brava * Aliados British * The Champions * Doctor Who * Robin of Sherwood * The Professionals * The Sandbaggers * The Sweeney * Wolfblood Canadian * Adderly * Goosebumps * Katts and Dog * Night Heat * The Other Kingdom * Tropical Heat Chinese * Meteor Garden * Ice Fantasy * The Starry Night, The Starry Sea * Crimson Girl * Fighter of Destiny * Fire of Eternal Love * The Fox Fairy * The Legend of Zu * Love O2O * Rakshasa Street Colombian * Betty la Fea * Lola Irish * The Clinic Japanese * Chibi Maruko Chan * Gokusen * Good Luck * GTO Live * Hana Kimi * Hana Yori Dango * Hana Yori Dango 2 * Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo * One Liter of Tears ;Anthologies * True Horror Stories * Tales of Horror * Midnight Horror Stories Korean ;Anthologies * Heart of Asia Presents Mexican * Adriana * Agujetas de color de rosa * Angela * Azul * Corazon Indomable * Good Morning, Teacher * Little Ana * María Belén * Maria del Carmen * Maria Jose * Maria la del Barrio * Marimar * Morelia * Paulina * Pobre Niña Rica * Rosalinda * Salome * Twin Stars Peruvian * Lucia Taiwanese * At Dolphin Bay * Lavender * Love Storm * Marmalade Boy * My MVP Valentine * Poor Prince * Snow Angel * Starry, Starry Night * Twin Sisters * White Book Of Love Venezuelan * All My Love * Cara Sucia * Carita Pintada * Ikaw Ug Ako * Samantha * Taba Tina Animated American * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Aladdin * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * The All New Popeye Show * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Baby Potter: The Series * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beast Machines: Transformers * Ben 10 * Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince * The Berenstain Bears * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Biker Mice from Mars * Bionic Six * Blue's Clues * Bobby's World * Bugs Bunny * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Centurions * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Clash Of The Titans Animated Series * Cow and Chicken * Darkwing Duck * Dino Riders * Dinosaucers * Diplodo * Disney Adventures * Dora the Explorer * Doug * Downtown * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Tales * DuckTales * The Flintstones * Fox Kids Block * GMA Cartoon Carnival * GMA Christmas Cartoon Festival Presents * Goof Troop * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Heathcliff * Hercules * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * I Am Frankie * Inhumanoids * Inspector Gadget * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Jonny Quest * Kidsongs * Kissyfur * Lazer Tag Academy * The Legend of Tarzan * Legion of Super Heroes * The Little Mermaid * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * The Magical World of Disney * M.A.S.K. * Make Way For Noddy * Martin Mystery * Merrie Melodies * Mickey Mouse Works * Mighty Orbots * Mighty Ducks * Mummies Alive! * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Paddle Pop Dinoterra * Pappyland * Paw Paws * PB&J Otter * The Pink Panther * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Pound Puppies * The Powerpuff Girls * Puyo Puyo * Quack Pack * Raffina And Rulue Adventures * Read A Lee * Recess * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Rugrats * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sea Hunt * Sesame Street * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Shirt Tales * SilverHawks * Skeleton Warriors * Sky Commanders * Sky Dancers * The Smurfs * Snorks * Sonic the Hedgehog * Space Strikers * Spider-Man * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends * Spiral Zone * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Starla and the Jewel Riders * Samurai Syber-Squad * Terrytoons * ThunderCats * Tigersharks * Timon and Pumbaa * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * Voltron * World's Famous Tales * The Universe Stops with You * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Young Justice Australian * Cushion Kids British * Count Duckula * Danger Mouse * I Am Frankie * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Rotten Ralph Canadian * Captain Flamingo * Galaxy Squad * I Am Frankie * Martin Mystery * T. and T. * Team Galaxy Finnish * Angry Birds Toons Italian * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Japanese * The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends * Air Master * Alakazam the Great * Alice in Wonderland * The Amingo Show * Atashin'chi * Baki the Grappler * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! * Barangay 143 * Battle B-Daman * Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits * Birdy the Mighty * Bleach * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 * Bush Baby * Cardcaptor Sakura * Candy Candy * Captain Fatz * Cat's Eye * Charlotte Mayflower * Chōdenji Robo Combattler V * Chousei Kantai Sazer-X * Chouseishin Gransazer * Chrono Crusade * Cinderella Monogatari * Cowboy Bebop * Cyborg Kuro-chan * Daimos * Desert Punk * Detective Conan * Doraemon * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Kai * Dragon Ball Z * Fairy Tail * Flame of Recca * Flash and Dash * Flint the Time Detective * The Flying House * Full Metal Panic! * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fusen Shojo Temple-Chan * Fushigi Yuugi * G Gundam * Gaist Crusher * Genseishin Justiriser * Ghost in the Shell * GranDoll * Grendizer * Grimm's Fairy Tales * GTO * Gundam Wing * Gundam X * Gyrozetter * Hamtaro * Happy Tales * Gadget Boy * Hayate the Combat Butler!! * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hell Teacher Nūbē * Hungry Heart Wild Striker * Hunter × Hunter * Hyper Speed GranDoll * Ie Naki Ko * Initial D The First Stage * Initial D The Fourth Stage * Initial D The Second Stage * InuYasha * Invincible Teacher * Jewelpet * Jiban * Jungle Book * Juuni Kokki * Kamen Rider 555 * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider OOO * Katri, Ang Patang Pastol * Kekkaishi * King of Warriors * Knight Hunters * Knockout * Knockout: New Challenger * Love Hina * Lucy of the Southern Rainbow * Lupin III * Machine Robo Rescue * Macron 1 * Madan Senki Ryukendo * Majin Bone * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic * Magic Kaito * Magic Knight Rayearth * Magical Do-re-mi * Marco * Marmalade Boy * Masked Rider Gaim * Masked Rider Ghost * Masked Rider Kabuto * Master Hamsters * Master Mosquiton '99 * Mazinger Z * Mechander Robo * Medabots * Mix Master * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Mojacko * Monster Rancher * Monsuno * Mushiking: King of the Beetles * My Annette * Mysterious Joker * Nadja * Ninja Robots * Oh! My Goddess * One Piece * Oreca Battle * Outlaw Star * Perrine * Pet Shop of Horrors * Pokémon * Pollyanna * Powerpuff Girls Z * Pretty Cure * Prince of Tennis * Princess Knight * Puyo Puyo * Ranma ½ * Robotech * Rockman EXE * Rockman EXE Access * Rockman EXE Stream * Rune Soldier * Saint Seiya * Saiyuki * Samurai Pizza Cats * Scan2Go * SD Gundam Force * Shaider * Shaman King * Shamanic Princess * Shōnen Onmyōji * Slam Dunk * The Slayers * Sorcerer Hunters * Sonic X * Street Fighter II V * Sunny Pig * Superbook * Super Sentai * Super Yo-Yo * Takoyaki Mantleman * Tamagotchi! * Tenjho Tenge * Toriko * Trigun * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Nexus * Ultraman Tiga * The Universe Stops with You * Urusei Yatsura * Virtua Fighter * Vision of Escaflowne * Voltes V * Wakakusa no Charlotte * Wataru * Winspector * Wizard of Oz * Transformers: Armada * Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl * Yokai Watch * YuYu Hakusho * Zoids: Chaotic Century * Zoids: Guardian Force * Zoids: New Century Zero Korean * Tobot Variety * The Brady Bunch Hour * Dance Fever * Donny & Marie * The Hollywood Palace * The Muppet Show * Solid Gold Comedy American * 9 to 5 * 227 * ALF * All in the Family * Amen * The Ann Sothern Show * B. J. and the Bear * Baby Boom * Barney Miller * Benson * Best of the West * Beverly Hills Buntz * Blossom * The Brady Bunch * Chico and the Man * The Cosby Show * Dave's World * Dear John * A Different World * Diff'rent Strokes * Dinosaurs * Empty Nest * The Facts of Life * Family Ties * The Flying Nun * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air * The Gale Storm Show * Gilligan's Island * Going Bananas * The Golden Girls * Good Morning Miss Bliss * Growing Pains * Hardball * Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries * Harrigan and Son * Home Improvement * Jackass * The Last Precinct * Lenny * Life's Most Embarrassing Moments * Love American Style * Major Dad * Mama's Boy * The Mary Tyler Moore Show * Married... with Children * McHale's Navy * Mork & Mindy * My Two Dads * Newhart * Night Court * Please Don't Eat the Daisies * Presto-to-Presto * Punky Brewster * Raising Miranda * Reflex Action * Saved by the Bell * Silver Spoons * Small Wonder * Spike Jonze * Soap * Taxi * That's My Mama * The Three Stooges * Three's Company * Three's a Crowd * Top 20 Funniest * Who's the Boss * The Wonder Years Australian * The Curiosity Show British * Sorry, I've Got No Head * Teletubbies Canadian * Check It Out! * Second City Television * Just for Laughs German * The Hallo Spencer Show Talk * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson Reality * American Idol * Most Daring * Survivor: Tocantins * That's Incredible Game * Personality * Play the Percentages Documentary / magazine * 60 Minutes * Ancient Aliens * Big History * The Blue Planet * Earthflight * Frozen Planet * Full Force Nature * How the Earth Was Made * Human Planet * Man vs Beast * Planet Earth * Serial Killer Earth * Stan Lee's Superhumans * That's Hollywood Informative * Air Power * Elmo's World * Kidsongs * The Magic Land of Allakazam * Pappyland * Read-A-Lee * Sesame Street * Training You to Train Your Dog Religious * The 700 Club Sports * ABAP - GMA Go For Gold * The American Sportsman * GMA Knockout Sundays * GMA Sports Special * MICAA on GMA * MLB on GMA * NBA Action * NBA Inside Stuff * NBA on GMA * NCAA on GMA * NFL on GMA * NHL on GMA * The Racing Game * RollerGames * Scholastic Sports Academy * SportsCenter References External links * GMA Network Website Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines